Mobile devices capable of executing various types of applications are becoming prolific in today's digital world. For example, the Apple® iPhone and the Apple® Application Store have resulted in tens of thousands of applications for the Apple® iPhone and Apple® iPod Touch® media player. There is a need for a system and method to quickly and easily make applications for mobile devices, such as mobile smart phones, available to relevant users.